The Different Smiles Of Kitty Cheshire
by RobeccaSteam
Summary: There's always something going behind a smile, whether it be a mask, a reaction or just a genuine smile. But it's also a tradition that Kitty Cheshire has managed to keep up for the past years, after all, each smile has a story behind it to be told


-X-

It was her first day at Wonderland Primary,the warmth of the sun shone down on them lightly, the sky being a bright blue hung over them all and clouds shaped like other things floated about in the air. Wonderland was a strange place to say the least, it was full of interesting colours and equally as interesting characters as it was a world full of imagination; what it should be it wasn't, and what it was it shouldn't be- but that didn't matter to Kitty, for all she knew she was home. Or rather, right now she was about to play 'ghost' and sit on a 'merry go round n' up and down with a girl who was alone, flicking through a deck of cards looking bored.

Using her ability to turn invisible like her mother, the Cheshire Cat, she cloaked herself in invisibility and moved towards the merry go round and as she was almost about to spin it, she heard the girl turn around due to the merry go round n' up and down moving a little too. She stopped in her tracks, still invisible.

She decided to re appear, this time she looked disappointed, but that was instantly replaced with a smirk "You're no fun"

The girl slid one card out of the deck and sliced it using only her fingertips as she shouted "Off with the head!"

Kitty looked at her in confusion, before realising that this must have been the daughter of the Queen Of Hearts instead of some random girl who took a liking to heart clothing. "Oh… You're the princess! You'd be much fun to prank than these card soldiers!"

Lizzie looked at her, mirroring the same confusion that Kitty had on her face a second ago as if she was caught off guard "You… You're not scared of me?"

"Um, no way!" Kitty replied, crossing her arms, somewhat offended.

"Oh, well then you should be! I'm the uh princess… of…heart…s" Lizzie trailed off trying to remember how her mother would address herself as Lizzie knew that she had to try and be as much like her mother as she could even if she wasn't entirely like her.

" Who were those two card soldiers who brought you here? Why not your mommy?" This should be interesting, Kitty thought. Of course, as a fairytale she knew that the Queen of Hearts was destined to be evil so the answer would be obvious

"My mother wanted to but she was too busy and had card soldiers take me instead…" Lizzie began a little sadly. For some reason, Kitty, who had always loved to pulls pranks on people, felt bad for her

"…You're not my friend. I don't tell anything to people who aren't my friends…. Of which are Maddie… so you should forget what you heard" Lizzie stated with a matter-of-fact

"…I'm not? Oh, whiskers! That hurt me… a lot!" Kitty spoke with sarcasm

"I meant that my mother always told me that friends are bad, very bad and that some are too good which make them bad!" Lizzie explained

"Oh… You're momma is thinking of 'fiend' which is some bad monster like the Wokkie, A friend is someone who you play ghosts with! And tell riddles to and prank"

"If I prank someone I'll become friends with them…?"

Kitty nodded her head "Yeah!"

She watched as Lizzie began to lose herself in her thoughts as if she was deeply concentrating about something, she had never seen someone think so hard about a simple subject at all- not even her mother who made big pranks that looked like she took forever to plan. Lizzie suddenly picked herself up from the the merry go round and dusted her dress before starting "Okay, goodbye…" She paused as if asking for a name. But a princess does not ask for a name, because it would be like asking for something she didn't know and a princess knew all.

"Kitty"

"Kitty" She repeated as she headed in the direction of the school building

Kitty looked in her direction, wondering what she was going to do, and she felt like this wasn't going to be their last meeting. But she smirked, knowing that whatever she had said had influenced Lizzie to maybe pull a prank on somebody, Oh, she HAD to see this…

-X-

It had been a while later since the two met for the first time and after a day full of madness, it was time to go back home -in Kitty's case it was to catch up on some cat naps on her mother's lap like always. From what she heard in class, Lizzie loved to shout her mother's catchphrase a lot, she liked to watch people or cards make clothing and card tricks but she kept to herself and Maddie when she wasn't being spoken to by the teacher. Kitty found herself being interested in Lizzie and they begun to hang out, with Lizzie trying to build a bigger 'castle' than the other kids and Kitty knocking some of the other kid's blocks off their building.

As Kitty reached to put her wind-up toy mouse in her bag (after scaring some kids) she found a little note on her butter knife that Wonderlandians carried around written in fancy writing (as fancy as you could get for a 6 year old kid). It read "go to the place where home leads to, from you to me and me to you"

She put the note back in her bag and made her way to the door, when she heard someone shout "Now!" And water began to fall in front of her, little droplets of water bounced off the ground and hit her in the face- fortunately if she was closer she would have been drenched by now.

"Meooww! What was that for?" Kitty complained, wiping her face with her hands

"No! You did it all wrong!" Lizzie turned to a card soldier who was holding some rope that lead to a bucket "Off with the head!"

"Lizzie?"

"My prank went all wrong now I'll never work!" Lizzie huffed

"Prank?" Kitty asked, confused. Since when was the Princess Of Hearts ever into pranks?

"You said that if I prank someone I'd become friends with them" Lizzie explained

"Friends? You want to be friends with me?" Kitty asked, putting the prices together

Lizzie shrugged as if she didn't know what she wanted although Lizzie didn't want to look like a fool if she rejected her

Kitty was quiet for a moment until she felt herself smirking "Okay"

Lizzie's frown began to turn into a smile, it had been the first time that she had ever done that in front of Kitty "…Friends?"

"Friends." Kitty said, giving Lizzie not her Cheshire smile but a friendly, genuine _smile_

-X-


End file.
